User blog:Loki42/The Yahar'gul Vileblood P2
The extravagant carriage finally wheeled to a stop in the stables. I dragged my “passenger” out of the carriage and into the frost filled world that was Castle Cainhurst. He was dropped uncerimonially to the snow. Before I could draw the breath to scream at them servants had already whisked him away. Satisfied and a subtle pressure lifted off my chest. I turned to look at the fine breed Cainhurst horses. The majestic beasts loomed abnormally high over me, their black coat streaked with white and as usual I could not see the breaths it made, my own however was melting the snow on its coat leaving the Onyx skin black. I then left the servants to their purpose and walked through the great gate into the courtyard. Yard servants unlike other servants were dressed warmly to ensure survival. They were working to clear the courtyard of snow a fruitless task seeing as they do it every night. I was tired, bone weary from the hunt and sore from the journey the last thing on my mind was fighting beasts. But that was not to be, fellow knights were battling a bloodlicker near the entrance to the castle. The starving beast was putting on quite a show and was stubbornly refusing to die. It was clearly starving and that was why there had been so many casualities. Drawing my reiterspallch I ran to assist them. The beast was using its tongue as a whip and its back legs were thrashing making it impossible for anyone who wanted to live attempt an attack. A servant mindlessly obedient threw itself at the legs and slashed the blood sack spilling the blood it had just collected with its whip tongues. The act was not without consequence and the servant cried in its strange tongue and collapsed bleeding heavily to the snow. Angry I changed to Parthian form and slashed at the tongues its principal form of defense. Using my momentum I switched forms again burying the rapier to the hilt in the flesh. It plumped softly into the snow the stench of salty blood filled my nose and the rest was left sizzling on my boots. I withdrew my blade and threw it in the snow, removing the majority of the gore.I retrieved it and returned it to my sheath, I climbed the steps and entered the castle. I had to Stop again to a servant who desired to clean my boots. Annoyed at the second interruption I indulged him and set off again walking at maximum pace. I climbed the stairs and turned to the right and entered my quarters after a series of confusing turns. I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't realize I wad holding. I looked out a gloomy window and watched the sunrise, marking the end of my dream. Thus ending my brief invunderbility, I watched the messengers vanish from my sight and return to the dream, and the nightmare. I changed to my nightclothes and crawled into bed and molded my way into heat I was asleep in minutes. I woke up to gunshots and screams Category:Blog posts